The mission of the SAXS Core facility is to provide support to research projects from CCR principle investigators (PIs), NIH intramural PIs and extramural academic research groups/laboratories. The support includes providing routine access to the APS PUP SAXS/WAXS beamline and in-house SAXS instrument, and expertise in experimental design, data collection, processing, analysis and interpretation. Our main focus is to determine structure of biomacromolecules and their complexes in solution. The research field includes but not limited to structural studies of nucleic acids, proteins, protein assemblies, virus particles, lipid membranes, protein/DNA and protein/RNA complexes.